1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to flechettes or dart-like projectiles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional flechettes in the 60 grain to 150 grain weight class have been used successfully in weapons but suffer from two drawbacks. The first drawback is that their flight characteristics are suboptimal. High speed film of their flight shows that most of the flechettes dispensed from a warhead pitch and yaw significantly during their flight. The pitch and yaw behavior, which slows the flechettes and reduces their lethality, is due to a combination of transverse angular rates induced at dispense, aerodynamic or physical interactions between flechettes in the dispensed population and manufacturing imperfections in the flechettes themselves.
As a result of these effects, flechette patterns are typically extremely elongated along the axis tangent to the flight path, with a significant time lag between the arrival at the target of the first flechettes, (which have the highest velocity and are the most lethal), and the last arriving, slower flechettes (which are the least lethal). The elongated patterns indicate that conventional flechettes lose significant portions of their velocity and lethality attempting to recover a nose-first orientation after experiencing high transverse angular rate perturbations.
The second drawback with the conventional flechette design is that packing constraints limit the size of the flechette tailfins to a size smaller than would be ideal to optimize their flight stability. (Flechettes having four tailfins are the conventional design). If the tailfins are made larger for better flight performance, the flechettes do not pack well. If they are made smaller for better packaging, the flechettes lose even more terminal performance due to increased angular rate oscillations.